the new girl?
by SaphiricRainbow
Summary: uh oh there is a new girl that lives near danny. what to do what to do.


Danny woke up to a very rainy morning, he then groaned and turn over and put his pillow over his head and tryed to atleast get a few more hours before school started but the-

"DANNY WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE TO GET SAM AND TUCKER AND GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME." that was what got danny out of bed because Mr. Lancer wouldn't like it if he was late again to class. Let's just say that he would get expelled for a few days if not a week. That would be very bad.(dun dun duunnnnnnn) So after He got dressed, got his backpack, got his jacket, and ate his breakfast he ran over to Sam's Mansion (giggles) and to Tucker's house they walked to School right before the first bell rang.

They went to their lockers got their stuff and headed to their first class which just happened to be Mr. Lancer. (groaned out loud) They got to their seats and sat down when the bell rang.

"Hello class we have a new student today. So you are going to make her fell very welcome to our school alright?" theysaid 'Okay' right back to him. A girl that was wearing Bright blood stained pants, a blue/gray shirt, convers, and had black hair with sky blue tips and two long hair strands going behind her head. "Class this is...'' "Skyania Sukaii but please call me Skye." "Well Skyania will you please tell everyone about you?" "Sure...well i'm from Germany, I will defend my friends when i get some so don't pick on us,...um...if you be nice to me i will be nice back to you so please be nice to me and my friends. That is all really i don't want to tslk about my life until i get some friends so don't ask me any questions about it." "Well you may sit...you may sit by Samantha, Skyania." With that Skye picked up her very small backpack and went over to Sam's area.

"Hi as you know that i'm Samantha but call me Sam if you don't you will die right then and there." Sam holds her hand out to Skye and she takes it. Sam noticed that Skye had a nice but firm grip. "Hi Sam it's very nice to meet you. Um...do you think that i could join yo at lunch?" Sam replied very nicely and said "of course you can then you can meet the guys." "Thanks so much Sam. I can't wait to meet the 'Guys' you were talking about."

When class had ended the girls had the next four classes together and the boys went their own way. When the classes ended the boys went to get their lunches while the girls went to Sam's locker and then the counseling to get Skye's locker. "Well Skyania you now have a locker." "Thanks Mrs..." "Schmidt" "Thanks Mrs. Schmidt." "No problem Skye." The girls went to Skye's locker which just happens to be right next to Sam's so Sam helped her get her stuff in and got an empty notebook for their next class. They then headed off to lunch, when they got their lunch trayes Sam lead Skye to their table but on the way there Dash got in front of Skye.

"So your the new girl Skye huh? Well do you want to sit with us and not these losers?" "these **_LOSERES _**are my new friends and i would never sit with you because you are the schools biggest jerks and you just want me to become one of you with out a choice so my answer is...no" on that note Skye walked over to Sam and they continued on their way to the guys.

"guys this is Skye. Skye this is Danny" points to Danny"and this is Tucker"again pointing to Tucker. "Hi Danny, Tucker." Skye said while waving her hand and smiling. "That was pretty brave of you to say that in front of Dash and the rest of the popular kids." Tucker just blurted out. "if you lived in an area where all they did do is bully you then you have to toughen out." "Oh bye the way where did you live before coming here?" The three leaned in to hear. "Oh well since you are now my friends i guess i'll tell you...I lived in Wisconson with my Aunts Brother Vlad masters." The gang had thier jaws on the floor. "Well then what was your Aunts name?" Sam being curious asked. "My aunts name is tiffany Master's. She is the reason how Vlad has all of that money to get the ghost portal and ghost supplies in his house, get's the mansion and all of that type of stuff."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Please tell me how i did it would mean the world to me(not!)


End file.
